Rose Mubarak
Rose Mubarak is a 17-year-old magician and the current host of Neith. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Rose Amelia Mubarak was born on January 18 in Glasgow, Scotland, to Samantha Massey-Mubarak, a magician following the path of Isis, and Robert Mubarak, a magician following the path of Horus. Samantha died in childbirth upon giving birth to Rose, and Rose was raised by her father as an only child. Robert wanted to make sure that Rose was going to be an excellent magician, so he began training her at an early age. Rose practiced advanced magic and spells, and she was especially good with combat magic. Rose loved her training, and she tried to focus on it as much as possible. Rose was a great stuent, and her teachers complimented her on her intelligence, but Rose was often very rebellious at school, and she constantly got into trouble. People described her as "reckless" and a "bad influence," but Rose didn't care about these titles and pushed them aside. Her attitude and temper often got in the way and was oftne a huge reason for her to get in trouble. Rose was constantly getting in trouble wherever she went because of her attitude and her carefree lifestyle, and she often stated that rules were useless guidelines that are best used when ignored. Rose was always in arguments, and she is extremely stubborn, but Rose viewed these as good qualities, and her father didn't appear to care, because he wanted to make her an excellent magician because he reminded her so much of her mother. Rose's father was always protecting Rose because he did not want anything to happen to her after her mother passed away. He would do anything to protect her and take care of her, but Rose often protested that she did not need her father's attention. When Rose was 15, she and her father were training again when their house was attacked by a griffin that was looking for Horus. Mistaking her father for Horus, the griffin started to attack Rose, believing that she was a threat to "Horus." Rose's father had enough time to call on help from the goddess Neith. Neith hosted herself inside of Rose, and Rose found new strength and adrenaline inside of her. Her father sacrificed himself for Rose's life, and the griffin killed her father instead. Rose's aunt and uncle, Lisa Massey and Michael Massey, both heard about the news of Michael's sister's death and later on, Robert's death. They welcomed Rose to come to Palm Beach, Florida, and live with them. Rose's house was destroyed and she had become an orphan, so she went with Lisa and Michael. There, she found out that she had a cousin one year younger than she was, Kelly Massey. Rose tried to get along with Kelly, but Kelly didn't seem to like Rose, which dissapointed her. Later on, Lisa and Michael took Rose and Kelly to Brooklyn House to become better magicians, where the two currently reside. She shares Dorm 101 with Paige Bennett. Early Life Rose grew up with her father after her mother died giving birth to Rose. Rose didn't really know her mother, but her father told stories of how amazing she was, and Rose began wondering about Samantha very often. Rose reminded her father about her mother. They had the same hair, eyes, face, and attitude. They were both fiery, fiesty, and stubborn, and Rose's father often wished that he had the bravery that both of them had. Robert didn't want Rose's personality to change at all, and he cared about Rose more than anything. He wanted to train her to become a remarkable magician, just like her mother was. Rose became a very skilled combat magician, and combat magic became Rose's favorite quickly. In school, Rose got very good grades, but she was always the kid to stand up for herself and others. She was extermely brave and very witty, and she could think easily under pressure. Rose was very stubborn, and her temper always took over her, and she needed to make her point clear even when it was proven. When Rose and her father were attacked by the griffin, the goddess of hunting, wisdom, battle and weaving, and war. Rose became a lot more detail-oriented and her temper could take over her more quickly than before. She became an excellent strategist with the help of Neith, even though the two fought all the time for full control, but Rose eventually won complete control and Neith never bothers her for control again. Rose and Neith sometimes work well together, but it is very difficult for them to get along. Rose lived at the Massey's house for two years, until Lisa and Michael decided that it would be best if Kelly and Rose moved into Brooklyn House. The two speak, but Rose never thought that Kelly liked her, so she leaves her alone. Appearance Rose has bright red hair, which she is well known for. She has hazel eyes that sometimes look brown. Her skin is very pale, and she is very fit. Rose speaks in a Scottish accent, and she is very proud of her Scottish heritage. She is very tall, being 5'11". Alliances *Neith *Kelly Massey (cousin) *Paige Bennett (roommate) *Israfel Tufaha Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Rose is the current host of Neith. *Rose is very intelligent. *Rose is extremely stubborn. *Rose is an excellent magician. *Rose is very rebellious. *Rose has a huge temper, which can be lost easily. *Rose is often described as reckless. *Rose is considered a "bad influence" often. *Rose sometimes uses a khopesh ''as a weapon. *Rose is a combat magician. Gallery magic_wa.jpg|Rose's wand wizard staff2.jpg222b9fea-18b8-4164-83a1-3f9ef50d2205Larger.jpg|Rose's staff gotggillan05.jpg Shining_Like_A_Star___Amy_Pond_by_Poison_Bacon.jpg tumblr_static_karen-gillan-karen-gillan-28109000-500-476.png Karen-Gillan-For-Radio-Times-September-2012-karen-gillan-32318582-385-600.jpg Karen-Gillan-For-Radio-Times-September-2012-karen-gillan-32318583-522-640.jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-23502420-836-667.jpg Karen-karen-gillan-33363413-500-667.jpg Karen-Gillan-in-Fires-of-Pompeii-karen-gillan-8284497-800-600.jpg Karen+Gillan+Dr+Films+Central+Park+RRM4C7KelYdl.jpg gotggillan.jpg 2954030-936full-karen-gillan+(2).jpg Karen-Gillan-karen-gillan-15058535-475-700.jpg karen_gillan-in-the-fires-of-pompeii.png 981598-article_0_06b50e1c000005dc_564_224x517_popup.jpg KarenGillan.jpg 4882089474_c2dbe826e7_z.jpg _46508069_pa_drwho_gillan2.jpg images.jpg Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-001.jpg karen_gillan_BBC_photoshoot_doctor_who_002.jpg Karen-Gillan-as-Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-as-amy-pond-17155328-595-815.jpg karen_gillan_BBC_photoshoot_doctor_who_001.jpg karen-gillan-90774.jpg karen_gillan_BBC_photoshoot_doctor_who_004.jpg Karen-Gillan1.jpg Karen_Gillan_to_appear_in_Charlie_Brooker_cop_spoof_A_Touch_of_Cloth.png amy-pond-profile.jpg KhLR01.jpg|Rose's ''khopesh gif-1 Maxresdefault-3-1.jpg Uyihkhk.jpg Tumblr static amy-ponds-face-1.gif Hair.jpg Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-32856531-160-160.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-drewjoana-and-no1drwhofan-32806920-160-160.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725207-150-150.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo2_250.gif Tumblr_mbj3ylFtu11rv3a9bo9_250-1.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725202-150-150.gif Series-7-Icons-karen-gillan-32725204-150-150-1.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo8_250.gif Amy-Pond-karen-gillan-32856537-160-160.gif Karen-Gillan-Amy-Pond-drewjoana-and-no1drwhofan-32806904-160-170.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo1_250.gif Amy-karen-gillan-32721324-160-160.gif Tumblr_mdubgfYKbB1rab7ofo6_250.gif 0_968b4_c28e1546_M.gif|Click on to view tumblr_ljrgiwdP3Q1qa540eo1_500-1.gif 600full.jpg.gif amy-pond-sex-eyes.gif amy-pond-eyes-1.jpg amypond-strippergram-496.jpg Bc891891.jpg tumblr_mjha51KT591qm8zmko1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ov9undZs1qftgkbo2_500.jpg tumblr_mic8l1YeKu1s50yi7o1_500.png spg1a1.gif|Click on to view Tumblr lxgnbpDFbI1ql26gfo1 500.jpg Category:Magician Category:Godling Category:Combat Magician Category:Miramc22 Category:Path of Neith Category:Scottish